Crazy
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "Demi Tuhan, apa kau ini sakit!" "Ya, aku ini memang sakit." "Kalau begitu, minum obat sana! Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!" "KAU adalah obatku. Jadi jangan harap aku akan menjauh darimu." ONESHOT HOMIN (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) Fanfiction! Rate M! Warn:Typo, sextoys. Homin Shipper, this fanfic is for you tunjukkan diri kalian!


.

.

"Demi Tuhan, apa kau ini sakit?!"

 _"Ya, aku ini memang sakit."_

"Kalau begitu, minum obat sana! Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

 _"_ _ **Kau**_ _adalah obatku. Jadi jangan harap aku akan menjauh darimu."_

.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

 **.**

 **"CRAZY"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : M for Mature content and Mesum for all my reader

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

 **Warn** : TYPO's! , SmutScene! Sextoy! Crazy!Yunho

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

" _Aaahhhh_... mmhh... ngghhhh... a— _aaahhhh_..."

Changmin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak kembali mengeluarkan suara desahan indahnya. Di kedua pergelangan tangannya terdapat leather-strap yang terhubung pada sebuah rantai besi, yang terpasang kuat pada kepala ranjang tempatnya berada.

Kemeja putih yang ia pakai masih terpasang di tubuhnya, meski semua kancingnya sudah lepas berserakan di lantai akibat ulah tangan kasar. Dan bagian tubuhnya yang dari pinggang hingga ke kaki, sudah tak berselimutkan secarik kain sama sekali. Celana panjang, underwear, sepatu dan kaus kaki yang semua berada di tubuhnya sudah menghilang. Dan dengan kedua kaki yang kini menekuk dan terbuka lebar, bisa kita lihat kalau kini di pangkal paha Changmin terdapat suatu benda besar berwarna hitam, yang terus bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara dengungan.

"a- _aaahhhh_... ngghhhhhh... ah—aahhkh!... please— _aahhhh_... _pleaseeeehhh_..."

Kedua tangan Changmin mengepal erat menahan seluruh sensasi yang terus melanda tubuhnya... kepalanya meronta ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari terus mengeluarkan desahan dan lenguhan yang menggoda iman.

Benda yang terus bergetar di dalam tubuhnya itu memiliki bentuk yang besar dan panjang, hingga ujungnya kini menyentuh suatu titik nikmat dalam tubuhnya tanpa henti. Getaran yang terus memanja setiap otot di dalam rektumnya makin membuat kenikmatan itu menjadi semakin tak tertahankan.

Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah adanya _cockring_ yang membuat kenikmatannya tertahan. Membuatnya terus berada dalam siksaan yang nikmat itu.

"Pleaseee— _ngghhhhh_... aahh... _ngghhh_.. mmmm— _aaahh_! ngghhhh... aah— _pleaseee_..."

Kedua mata Changmin terpejam, sementara sepasang bibirnya yang sudah memerah dan membengkak itu terus membuka lebar. Desahan tak pernah berhenti keluar, dan air liur mengalir dari sudut mulutnya.

"Please what, _hmm_ , Shim Changmin?"

Mendengar suara rendah yang sangat ia kenal itu kembali memasuki panca indranya, Changmin langsung berusaha membuka bibirnya. Namun apa daya, tangan nakal yang malah menekan masuk benda yang terus bergetar di lubangnya itu membuat tubuhnya tersentak dan melengkung, dengan lenguhan nikmat berhamburan dari bibirnya.

"Nikmat bukan, Changmin-ah? Apa kau tahu siapa yang bisa memberikanmu kenikmatan seperti ini? Hanya aku, Changmin! Hanya aku yang bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu, dan bukan Choi Siwon!"

Dalam kabut rasa nikmat berlapiskan frustasi yang memenuhi kepalanya, Changmin bisa mendengar jelas kalimat Yunho, dan akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa ia berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Semuanya bermula dari beberapa hari yang lalu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah dua tahun menjalin hubungan. Keduannya bertemu secara tak sengaja ketika Yunho menyewa cafe milik Changmin untuk keperluan perayaan keberhasilan ia dan timnya dalam memenangkan tender besar di perusahaan kecil miliknya.

Sama-sama menarik dan tertarik, sama-sama tak malu-malu untuk saling melempar pujian dan godaan, malam itu Yunho berhasil membawa Changmin pulang ke apartementnya.

 _One Night Stand._

Awalnya itu yang di pikirkan oleh Changmin akan petualangan malam gilanya dengan seorang pengusaha muda. Entah karena memang ia begitu merasa kesepian dan ingin merasakan bersama orang lain, ia mengiyakan ajakan Yunho untuk pulang bersama. Keduanya menikmati malam yang panas dan boleh ia bilang amat sangat memuaskan. Stamina Yunho yang kuat, miliknya yang besar dan panjang yang benar-benar memenuhi lubangnya dengan begitu pas, dan kelihaian lelaki itu dalam memainkan setiap titik sensitif dalam tubuhnya—malam yang begitu memuaskan. Malam yang pasti akan selalu di ingat olehnya.

Pagi harinya, sebelum Yunho terbangun, ia langsung berberes-beres dan pergi dari sana, hanya untuk siangnya didatangi oleh Yunho yang berwajah masam di cafe miliknya.

Keributan yang besar dan sebenarnya cukup memalukan bagi Changmin—karena Yunho di depan banyak orang, di jam makan siang yang padat dan ramai pengunjung berkata dengan jelas, tegas dan keras—

"Shim Changmin, kenapa pagi ini kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Apa semalam aku kurang bisa memuaskanmu? Jika iya, kita bisa melanjutkan sampai ke ronde ke enam atau sampai ke berapapun karena aku pasti sanggup memuaskanmu. Hanya saja semalam, begitu kita selesai ronde kelima, kau terlihat begitu lelah dan aku jadi tak—hmpph!"

—sebelum akhirnya Changmin, dengan muka super merah, membekap mulut besar Yunho dan menyeret lelaki berparas tampan itu ke privasi ruangannya.

"Demi Tuhan, apa kau ini sakit?!" seru Changmin begitu mereka terlindung sepenuhnya di privasi ruangannya. Sungguh-sungguh tak habis pikir ada orang yang begitu vulgar megatakan hal-hal penuh sensor di siang bolong, dan penuh dengan orang.

"Ya, aku ini memang sakit." jawab Yunho dengan muka serius, meski seringai gila-nya terpampang disana.

"Kalau begitu, minum obat sana! Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Mengerutkan alisnya tak senang, Yunho dengan cepat mendekati Changmin dan mendesak namja manis itu sampai tembok berada tepat di punggung Changmin. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Changmin yang sudah membuatnya mabuk semalam, Yunho berkata dengan serius. " _ **Kau**_ adalah obatku. Jadi jangan harap aku akan menjauh darimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan hal yang mengagetkan lagi kalau akhirnya Changmin menyerah kalah, dan mengiyakan Yunho mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih. Yunho, namja berwajah tampan itu benar-benar menunjukkan betapa gila-nya ia terhadap Changmin. Setiap hari, setiap jam selalu saja ada Yunho dalam hidup Changmin. Entah melalui telepon, kiriman bunga/hadiah, atau bahkan namja itu sendiri yang muncul dihadapannya.

Dan mungkin saja akhirnya kegilaan Yunho menular pada Changmin, karena jujur saja, lama-kelamaan Changmin merasa begitu senang dan puas ketika Yunho bersikap begitu over posesif padanya. Malah kadang ia dengan sengaja bersikap agak dekat pada salah satu pengujung cafe-nya hanya untuk melihat wajah marah dan cemburu Yunho—yang langsung menendang keluar pengunjung itu dari cafe Changmin begitu saja.

Hey, kata orang, cemburu dan posesif itu bukti cinta yang sebenarnya!

Apalagi, Yunho bersikap begitu baik dan royal padanya. Jika mereka keluar dan Changmin ingin membeli sesuatu kebutuhannya, dengan cepat Yunho mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Dan lebih gilanya, setiap benda yang ia lihat sedikit lebih lama dari yang lain, keesokan harinya benda itu sudah berada dalam kiriman paket ke rumah atau cafe miliknya. Untungnya saja selama bersama Changmin, bisnis yang di jalankan Yunho bisa menjadi semakin berkembang.

Namun keberhasilan Yunho dalam bisnisnya membuatnya harus terbang ke Jepang demi mengurusi langsung anak cabang perusahaan yang baru berdiri di negeri sakura disana. Sementara Changmin harus tetap berada di Korea Selatan karena disitulah cafenya berada.

 _ **Long Distance Relationship.**_

Sebuah hubungan kekasih jarak jauh yang membutuhkan kedua belah pihak untuk saling percaya, selalu berhubungan dengan baik dan menahan semua rasa gelisah dan pikiran buruk antara satu sama lain.

Dan bisa dibilang, Yunho bukanlah orang yang bisa menahan dengan baik rasa posesif dan cemburuannya pada Changmin. Karena dalam benaknya, jika Changminnya yang manis, imut, cantik, tampan, dan _oh begitu sempurna_ itu lepas dari pandangannya, akan ada ribuan lelaki bajingan yang akan berusaha merebut Changmin darinya.

Tak ayal, dalam dua bulan pertama Yunho berada jauh dari Changmin, hidupnya terasa begitu kacau. Hampir setiap satu jam sekali ia menelepon Changmin hanya untuk bertanya kekasihnya itu sedang apa, berada dimana, dan bersama siapa—serta harus memberikan foto situasinya saat itu, atau Yunho akan langsung melakukan video call. Awalnya sih biasa saja, tapi ketika bulan ketiga dan hal itu masih terus berjalan, semua hal itu membuat Changmin jadi sesak dan naik darah.

Pertengkaran pun tak terelakkan.

Namun pertengkaran itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena begitu Changmin marah-marah dan memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka, Yunho cepat-cepat membatalkan semua jadwalnya dan memesan tiket pulang ke Seoul. Membujuk Changmin sedemikian rupa, yang meskipun pada kenyataannya amarah Changmin langsung luluh begitu melihat Yunho secepat itu datang mengarungi dua negara hanya demi dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan masalah yang sesungguhnya datang ketika bisa meluangkan waktu satu minggu untuk pulang ke Seoul. Hari pertama bertemu, jelas Yunho dengan segala sifat mesum dan nafsunya yang tinggi jika menyangkut Changmin, langsung menggendong Changmin dari cafe dan menculiknya pulang... hanya untuk menggauli Changmin berjam-jam lamanya.

Pagi besoknya—ya, mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya di kamar untuk bercinta—ketika Yunho sudah puas dengan _morning sex_ mereka—mendapati ada pak pos datang. Menerima beberapa surat untuk Changmin, satu kartu pos dari New York menarik perhatian Yunho.

Ia membalik kartu pos itu, dan kalimat yang tertulis di belakangnya membuat Yunho naik darah seketika.

 _'Hey, Changmin-ah, aku harap kau masih mengingat mantan kekasihmu ini,_

 _Betapa ku berharap waktu itu kau ikut aku ke New York ,_

 _dan pasti saat ini kita masih akan menjadi sepasang kekasih,_

 _yang menghabiskan waktu bersama di negara New York dengan segala gemerlapnya,_

 _Love you always_

 _Choi Siwon'_

"Yunho? Ada surat apa untukku?" tanya Changmin yang akhirnya selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dari segala cairan cinta mereka pagi itu.

Cemburu buta, Yunho hanya melemparkan kartu pos itu pada Changmin, dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Changmin yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

Dua hari Changmin berusaha menghubungi Yunho karena ingin menjelaskan soal kartu pos dari mantannya itu, namun tak ada hasil sama sekali.

Dan malam kemarin, begitu sampai di depan pintu apartementnya, ada seseorang yang membekap dan membiusnya, hanya untuk terbangun di dalam kamarnya sendiri, dalam keadaan terborgol, dengan sebuah _dildo vibrator_ berada dilubangnya, serta _cockring_ di kejantanannya.

"Nikmat bukan, Changmin-ah? Apa kau tahu siapa yang bisa memberikanmu kenikmatan seperti ini? Hanya aku, Changmin! Hanya aku yang bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu, dan bukan Choi Siwon!"

Changmin begitu ingin menjawab, namun tubuhnya seolah sudah bukan dalam kuasanya lagi. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, hanya ada desahan dan nama Yunho yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ya, begitu baru benar, Changmin ah... Hanya aku, hanya pernah sebut namaku.." ucap Yunho yang menatap begitu posesif pada namja yang terikat di tempat tidur itu. Tangannya dengan sengaja menggerakkan _dildo_ _vibrator_ itu maju-mundur di dalam lubang Changmin. Membuatnya bergetar senang mendengar Changmin yang kembali melenguh dan mendesah nikmat dikarenakan olehnya.

Melihat Changmin terbaring dengan wajah begitu sayu akan kenikmatan, Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menciumi dan mengigigiti bibir sintal Changmin. Puas membuat bibir itu penuh luka dan membengkak, Yunho bergerak menandai setiap miilimeter leher jenjang Changmin.

"a—aahhkh! _aaahhhhh_... Y-Yunho please— _nghhhh_..."

Mendengar Changmin yang kembali memohon padanya dengan suara yang begitu memelas dan sarat oleh nafsu, Yunho memutuskan untuk berbuat baik. Ia menarik keluar sepenuhnya _dildo_ _vibrator_ itu, dan menyeringai puas mendengar rengekan tak rela dari bibir Changmin. Mata tajamnya menatap begitu lapar pada lubang yang kini berkedut-kedut seolah mencari lagi benda yang bisa mengisinya sampai begitu penuh.

Dan Yunho, melihat undangan yang begitu jelas itu, langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung merangsekkan penis besarnya k dalam lubang Changmin dalam satu tusukan yang cepat dan kuat.

 **"AAAHHHH~!"**

Jeritan penuh nikmat yang mengiringi tindakan Yunho membuat namja yang penuh aura dominan itu langsung menggenjot tubuh di bawahnya dengan penuh semangat. Tak lupa ia akhirnya melepas _cockring_ Changmin, yang langsung membuat tubuh di bawahnya gementaran karena klimaks langsung melanda namja manis itu begitu saja.

Namun tak mempedulikan hal itu, Yunho terus saja menggenjot lubang Changmin dengan hujaman-hujaman yang cepat dan kuat.

Orgasme kedua dan ketiga melanda Changmin begitu cepat. Jelas ia tak bisa menahan dirinya dengan Yunho yang terus menggenjot tubuhnya, dengan setiap hujaman menekan kuat titik nikmatnya sepanjang waktu. Namun setan gila di atas tubuhnya seolah tak memiliki rasa lelah. Ia bisa merasakan kalau pada klimaksnya yang ketiga, Yunho juga meencapai orgasmenya—siapa yang tidak tahu ketika ada cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya?. Tapi tanpa berhenti, meskipun dengan penis yang sudah kembali ke ukuran normal, Yunho tetap bergerak menggenjot Changmin hingga penisnya kembali dalam keadaan tegang ereksi.

Dan yang bisa Changmin lakukan hanyalah mendesah, melenguh, mengerang dan sesekali menjerit nikmat ketika Yunho terus saja menggejot lubangnya tanpa kenal lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"..k-kau... be-benar-benar gila.."

Adalah kalimat yang pertama di ucapkan Changmin dengan suara seraknya. Tubuhnya begitu lemas, dan setiap inchi tubuhnya terasa sakit. Meskipun yang paling sakit adalah lubangnya, bibirnya dan tenggorokannya. Lubangnya karena Yunho tak sedetikpun mengeluarkan penisnya dari sana. Bibirnya, karena setiap gigitan yang Yunho berikan disana. Dan tenggorokannya karena terus mengeluarkan suara desahan meskipun ia sudah begitu lelah dan lemas.

Dua hari ia menjadi tawanan Yunho. Hanya di suapi bubur dan sup ketika perutnya berbunyi di sela-sela aktifitas gila Yunho padanya. Selain itu, tanpa mandi dan hanya tidur sekejap ketika ia kehilangan kesadarannya akibat begitu lelah, selama dua hari penuh bisa dibilang Yunho benar-benar menggaulinya secara terus-terusan.

Akhirnya di pagi hari ketiga, Changmin bisa merasa lega saat ia terbangun dari pingsannya, Yunho tak lagi langsung membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan memasukkan penis besarnya ke lubangnya.

"Kau tahu dari dulu kalau aku ini memang gila, Changmin-ah. Kau yang membuatku gila, jadi jangan salahkan aku." jawab Yunho santai sambil memeluk tubuh polos—yang tidak sepenuhnya polos karena tubuh itu penuh luka bitemark dan kissmark—kekasihnya itu.

Meskipun kesal dan ingin marah pada tindakan gila kekasihnya itu, namun Changmin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menyurukkan dirinya mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam dekapan Yunho. Berdiam sebentar, Changmin akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Hey Yunho, aku dan Siwon—"

"—tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku tahu itu." potong Yunho. "Selama kita menjadi kekasih, aku hampir tak pernah melepaskanmu dari pandanganku, jadi aku tahu kalau kau itu tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Choi Siwon mantanmu itu." lanjut Yunho santai.

Changmin yang mendengar jawaban santai Yunho langsung memukul dada Yunho dengan keras. "Kalau kau tahu, lalu kenapa kau..?!"

"Maafkan aku. Kau tahu bagaimana sifatku. Aku begitu marah pada Choi Siwon itu yang berani-beraninya mengirimimu kartu pos seperti itu. Aku merasa begitu cemburu membayangkan bagaimana dulu kau bersama. Bagaimana dulu dia pasti menyentuhmu... menciummu... dan itu semua membuatku nyaris gila karena cemburu."

"Dan lalu kau mengikatku dan bercinta denganku beberapa hari ini hanya untuk membuatmu puas dan yakin kalau aku hanya milikmu." lanjut Changmin dengan nada datarnya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat. "Kau memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tetap waras, Shim Changmin."

Changmin memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Kau, dan dengan semua kegilaanmu." omel Changmin, meskipun tak ada nada marah dalam suaranya.

"Oh, dan bukan beberapa hari. Aku _hanya_ mengikat dan 'memakan'mu dua hari saja kok."

Dan Changmin kembali memutar mata. _**'HANYA**_ _dua hari dia bilang? Astaga...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

Annyeeeongggg~!

Balik lagi dengan fanfic mesum insprirasi dari percakapan soal HoMin dengan kak Angel, Wiwie dan Yu...kalian bertiga emang mecum! OTL ..dan akhirnya aku jadi mecumim HoMin kan..

Sudah ah, ela mau bobo dulu, jam 2siang ini Ela masuk kerja soalnya.. (hari minggu tak berarti libur TT_TT)

So, ela berharap dan menunggu review dari kalian ya~

Love you all,

Salam, HoMin Shipper HardCore


End file.
